


Don't Leave.

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Leaving, M/M, Plot Twists, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: A microprompt from anonymous on Tumblr.Don't leave.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	Don't Leave.

Don’t leave.

Two, technically three, simple, quiet words. 

He was fidgeting when he said them.

“Please don’t leave.”

“I have to.”

“No, you don’t, we can work this out,” he pleaded, a hand running through golden hair in stress. “We can figure something out, don’t go.”

A suitcase was dumped onto Joey’s bed, the nimble hands of a doctor clicking it open, revealing an emptiness that he wished would remain so. A large hand closed the lid, earning a glare, angered earth eyes clashing with red fury. 

“You don’t need to do this. You can’t do this. What about our kids? What about Linda, what about Bertrum and everyone here? You can’t just… abandon us like this!”

“I’m not abandoning anyone,” he soothed, Henry’s hand was taken pressed to Joey’s lips. “I promise I’ll be around, just not… here, for a while. I need time.”

“Don’t,” he begged once more, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close to kiss him, Henry’s stubble rubbing gently against Joey’s beard and moustache. “Don’t leave.”

“Stop asking, my answer is not changing.”

“Please, I… please, don’t go.”

“I said to stop asking, please.” Henry winced. Johan’s face twisted into a scowl. “You’re making this so much harder than it needs to be. Stop it.”

“Then don’t go.” he crossed his arms, staring at him defiantly. The tall and short men’s gazes remained locked, until he turned to the door with a sigh. “Don’t you dare….”

“Goodbye, Henry.”

Joey closed the door behind himself. 


End file.
